why did he come back
by blackxnightxace
Summary: sasuke returns more then a little banged up, every one comes to visit him ecept the one he wants to most. R
1. Chapter 1 unexpected return

**ok this is my fist multi chapter story idk how often i'll be updating so please be patiant, R&R please =)**

Chapter 1

Unexpected return!

It was a cold, dark night; the guards at the Leaf Village gate were sound asleep at their posts after a night of celebrating. So, no one witnessed the tall, broad, blood covered man emerge stumbling from the forest, slowly making his way to the hospital. Alone on the quite, deserted road all he could think about was that he was back, he was finally _**Home**_.

(Sakura's point of view)

I was filling in for a friend of mine even though I'm not very found of the night shift. But the hospital had quieted down; the only sounds were that of slow steady foot steps, squeaking wheels of carts, and the soft murmur of the nurses. I walked to the doors and gazed out at the crescent moon. When I lowered my gaze it came to fall upon a hunched over man, slowly making his way towards the entrance. I rushed to his side to assist him. His hair was matted with blood to his face so I couldn't see his features. He was holding his arm and limping; his clothes were torn and stained crimson. I didn't know this man, yet he felt oddly familiar. I helped him into the hospital and called for some nurses to bring a stretcher, then rushed him to the emergency room. I first started healing the spots that were heavily bleeding. Once I finished tending to the mans injuries I brushed his hair out of his face. I stared at him with my mouth open in surprise; it was Sasuke my former teammate, the one who broke my heart and left it irreparable. He looked at me with clouded eyes, and said "Thank you." to me for the second time in his life, then he fell unconscious. This was just too much for me, I blacked out.

For the next few days he was touch and go, we weren't sure if he would make it, and part of me didn't care, but to my dismay part of me did, and I didn't know which part was the bigger. I didn't want to still have feelings for him after what he did to me and to everyone, but my broken heart was his, I just didn't want to admit it; and I promised myself I never would. I wasn't going to let him hurt me a second time, so I decided the best thing to do was to stay away.

(Sasuke's point of view)

I woke up again, who knows how long after I saw Sakura, and found myself in the leaf hospitals intensive care unit. My head was foggy and sore, and I could barely keep my eyes open, so I assumed that I was heavily sedated. I still had feeling of my body though, and it was sore, stiff, bandaged, and, I guess, broken. I looked to my left when I heard a deep, heavy sigh of relief. My old squad, minus Sakura, was standing at my bedside watching me cautiously and wearily. It was obvious they no longer trusted me; I knew that this would happen but I hadn't expected it to hurt so much. My thoughts then drifted to why Sakura wasn't here, she had saved me after all, I thought that she'd be here, but then again I did leave her lying on a bench. Still I tried to ask where she was.

"Sa….. sa….. ku….. ra." was all I could manage to say, but when I said it I saw a wave of relief and sadness wash over them. Naruto gave me his big, toothy grin and said softly, "Welcome home buddy." Feeling a little easier now I went back to sleep.

When I woke up again it was late night possibly early morning and Naruto was still sitting by my bed, snoring as loud as he possibly could, but how he had fallen asleep in that uncomfortable plastic chair perplexed me. What perplexed me even more was that the dobe was there at all, was it that he had forgiven me? Then again it is Naruto I'm talking about, and it seems like he's determined to make sure that I don't leave again, that dobe sure is persistent and predictable. He looked relieved that I had returned. What I'm really confused about isn't Naruto or Sakura, but who I was fighting, I can't remember at all; or why I even returned, or how I returned, for that matter. This worries me greatly.

As I sit up slowly in bed I look around the room. It's a small one, not meant to be shared. It also has a big glass window on the wall to my right, the same wall that my bed is next to. There are two red plastic chairs, one of which was occupied by the soundly sleeping Naruto, and a night stand, all to my left. When I looked at the night stand I had almost expected to see a vase of flowers there, like there always was when I got put in the hospital. But there wasn't any this time and it saddens me a bit. Apparently some things had changed while I was gone.

I woke up again a few hours later to see Sakura talking to the Hokage. I knew I would have to talk to them sooner or later. So, I sat up slowly and stiffly having decided to face them now. My movement caught Lady Tsunade's eye and she stopped mid sentence. Upon seeing her mentors actions Sakura looked over her shoulder. Then looked back to the blonde woman in front of her and said, "Can we finish this conversation later?" Lady Tsunade sighed and replied, "Fine, you are dismissed." and then she started rubbing her temples as Sakura quickly exited the room. I watched all of this in utter disbelief, she wouldn't even talk to me? She could barely even look at me! That was something I never expected from her. But I can't really blame her for hating me, after all it's my own fault that she does. I broke her heart when I left because I had to sever all my bonds here; it was the only way I could leave, the only way I knew how to leave.

Lady Tsunade walked over to my bed and asked, "How do you feel?" breaking my train of thought. I glanced over at her and replied, "I've been better" with the same mono tone that I always use. Naruto then walks in carrying two cups of ramen. When he sees me he smiles and says, "Bout time you woke up lazy. I wasn't sure if you'd be up when I got back so I brought you some ramen so you won't feel left out." Flashing me his big grin and laughing, he puts the two cups down on the bedside table and hands me some chopsticks. I just grunt a, "Hn." in thanks. Ramen isn't my favorite food but when you're hungry anything warm tastes good. "I hope u don't mind me asking you some questions." says Lady Tsunade, in a sharp tone. I swallow the food in my mouth then answer, "Ask all you want, but I don't remember who I was fighting, how I got here," I pause for a moment and give a small, cold laugh and then continued, "or why I came here at all even." Then I calmly took another bite of ramen and watched their reactions. They just stared at me with their mouths open in surprise, Naruto looked a little hurt and confused, but Tsunade just looked shocked.

After a few days of running tests on me the doctors still had no idea how I lost my memory of the battle, or if it was temporary or permanent. Just my luck.

Throw-out the next few weeks that I was in the hospital Naruto almost never left my room for more then two hours at a time. Kakashi sensei came by about twice a week. Kiba, Neji, Lee, Ten Ten, Choji, Ino, Shikamaru, Hinata, and even Shino came by to visit me at lest once. Unfortunately no one other then Naruto treated me the same, the others don't seem to trust me, but then again I did betray them so I can't blame them for how they feel and act. And in all the time I was there Sakura didn't once come by to see me. Once when I asked Naruto how she was he looked really sad and said, "She works a lot and doesn't sleep much lately." From his expression I could tell he didn't want to talk about her so I dropped it and didn't ask again.

(Sakura's point of view)

After I finished filling out a bunch of papers I needed Lady Hokage's signature on some of them so I took off to go find her. The nurse at the front desk said she was I room 210 in the intensive care wing of the building. My stomach turned when I realized she was in Sasuke's room, I had been avoiding it as much as I could. I got there in no time, I just wanted to get in and out. With any luck Sasuke won't be a wake. I opened the door slightly and looked inside before I went in. He was still a sleep. "Lady Hokaga, I need you to sign some papers for me, do you have a minute?" I ask quietly. She turns around and says, "Yea, let me see them." I hand her the papers and a pen. She glances over then signs them all. After she hands them back to me I turn to leave, but she stops me by stepping in my way. She looks down at me and asks, "Sakura, are you ok? Is there something you want to talk about?" I look at her and answer, "No, why?" My mentor shakes her head and says, "Don't lie to me. I know when some things bothering you. You've been working more and sleeping less recently. Why?"

I give a deep sigh, she had caught me, and replied, "Well, sense Sasuke's back every ones talking about how because he killed Orochimaru and Itachi that he shouldn't be punished as badly. But he still turned his back on the village he should be punished to the full extent." Lady Tsunade sighed and closed her eyes for a moment before answering, "I thought it was something like that. I understand were your coming from, but the facts are that he killed two of the leaf villages biggest treats and," when she stops mid sentence and looks past me I turn to see what she's looking at. It was Sasuke, he was sitting up in bed looking at us. I turned back around and asked, "Can we finish this conversation later?" My mentor looked at me, sighed, and answered, "Yes, you are dismissed." She starts rubbing her temples as I quickly exit the room. On my way down the hall I ran into Naruto. He asks me if I was coming from Sasuke's room and if he was a wake again yet. I tell him that I was there because I needed Tsunade's signature and that Sasuke had just woken up.

I was surprised, that over the next 3 week that Sasuke had to stay in the hospital, at how many people came to visit him even though most of them only went once. Most were probably curious at how bad his memory loss was. When they found out it was minor no one really talked about it. As for me, I had been sure to avoid that part to the building as much as I could and I never went to visit him. I couldn't, I was scared truthfully. Kakashi sensei had told me that the first time Sasuke woke up he had said my name before passing out again. And one time Naruto told me that Sasuke had asked how I was. I couldn't figure out why he would do either of these things, they didn't seem like things he would do. And I didn't want to find out if it meant having to ask him. I knew that as much as I didn't want to, I still had some feelings for him and I didn't know how talking to him would affect me. Maybe he had changed to in the time he was gone, I know I had, but I was really up for finding out. The day he got released from the hospital I stayed home to make sure I didn't see him. Lady Tsunade had decided that for the next 4 months Sasuke had to have and ANBU guard with him at all times. Several people volunteered to rotate times for when they would watch him. One in the morning, one in the afternoon, and two switched at night. I thought that this was too light of a punishment, even if he was still restricted from going on any missions for 2 months after the 24/7 guarded period was over. I couldn't do anything about it though.

When ever I felt Sasuke's chakra close by I would turn around and go a different way. He saw me look at him and then go the other way a couple of times when I hadn't notice him sooner. I felt the most relaxed when I was on a mission because I knew I wouldn't see him. Some times I wonder how he feels when he sees me avoid him, but I try not to think about it to much, because if the more I thought I bout it the more I would care and I didn't want to care about him. Not any more at least, I that part of my life was over a long time ago, or at least I hope it was.

(Sasuke's point of view)

The day I got released I was escorted to the Hokage's tower by Naruto and an ANBU guard. The punishment Lady Tsunade had decided upon was that for 4 months I would be guarded 24/7 by the ANBU and for 2 months after that I would still be restricted from going on any missions. I was surprised when I herd her decision; I had expected something harsher. Naruto on the other hand was thrilled that I wasn't being punished worse. And sense my apartment had been re-rented in my absence he offered to let me stay at his place until I could find a place of my own. Naruto still lived in the same apartment he use to live in. I slept on his small couch the first night then decided that the floor was better after I rolled off the couch the second night. After a week of looking I found a one bedroom apartment for a good price and rented it.

Some days when I walk down the streets I swear I can feel Sakura's chakra but then it moves away before I can be sure. And on a couple of occasions I would see her and when she sees me she turns and goes the other way. The first time this happened it hurt me the worst. I was walking with Naruto and he was talking away about a new ramen flavor or something, when he saw what happened he got really quite, and we just walked on in silence for a bit before he started talking again. The second time it happened I asked Naruto how much had Sakura changed. He said, "Well she's a medic ninja now, she's freakishly strong just like grandma Tsunade, she's also a workaholic and she doesn't sleep or eat much. And those last two habits have gotten worse lately. We're worried about her we haven't seen her like this sense…" and then he stops suddenly and looks at the ground like he's afraid to finish his sentence or he said too much. This only gets me even more irritated and I ask, "Sense what? Naruto." in a cold and serious tone. He looks up at me and quietly says, "Sense you left." and then he looks back down. I simply answer my trade mark reply, "Hn" and I drop the conversation. I realized that she was like the way she is because of what I did, if this keeps up she'll get really unhealthy. So I decided that after my 24/7 guarded period was over, which would be in about 2 months and 3 weeks, I'd go talk to her and see if there's anything I can to try to fix the mess I made when I left.


	2. Chapter 2 asking for help

Chapter 2

Asking for help

(Sasuke's point of view)

I still have 2 months of being guarded 24/7 and I realized that I can't wait and let Sakura go on like she is, over worked and under fed. So, I asked Naruto to ask Ino and Hinata to come over my place. They agreed hesitantly eventually, because I think they got tired of Naruto pestering them. I walked around picking up stray pieces of paper and clothes, Naruto and the others would be here soon. I had moved out of the apartment I rented 2 months ago into my old house in the Uchiha compound, it was harder to keep it from getting extremely messy but there was not rent so I can't complain. I put some tea on the stove and went into the other room to wait for everyone else.

(Sakura's point of view)

Luckily I haven't seen Sasuke for the past 2 weeks, haven't even felt his chakra. It makes me wonder if he left again but according to Naruto Sasuke just doesn't feel like coming out much. Today Hinata asked id I'd cover for her so she could leave early, of course I said yes. I'd be working late anyway, might as well have a reason for it. Naruto met her outside of the hospital around 6 pm. Hmm… I wonder if they're going on a date. Well if they were one of them would have told me. Naruto's probably just walking her home.

"Umm….Ms. Haruno?" someone asks me from behind. "Yes?" I answer almost sounding bored. "We need your help with an uncooperative patient." she says glancing down. "Ok, come on." I reply as I look out the window again.

(Sasuke's point of view)

Naruto showed up with Hinata and Ino around 6:30. The 2 girls sat uncomfortably on my couch, keeping their guard up while I got everyone some tea. No one knew why I had asked them here, not even Naruto. I gave them their drinks, and then sighed as I sat down in my chair. This is going to be a long night, I thought to myself. "I can tell your all confused about why you're here, and I'm not going to explain what I'm about to ask you to do." I pause for a brief moment to let them digest what I said and to watch them exchange nervous glances, Ino starts to talk in a harsh but some what scared tone, "Sasuke, what's thi.." but I cut her off by holding up my hand and continuing to talk myself. "This is about the way Sakura's been acting. Naruto told me how she's been over working herself and not eating right." Hinata nodded her head in agreement and Ino gave Naruto a look that said, "Why did u tell him that!? Sakura would kill you if she found out!" Naruto just shrugged his shoulders. "Hinata, you work with Sakura at the hospital, right?" I ask in my mono tone voice that only my old squad can see through at times. Hinata whispers a, "yes" very timidly. "Ok, it's your responsibility to make sure she leaves work when she's suppose to and to take breaks sometimes. Ino if you can, make up some sort of excuse to move in with her so she won't work at home and to go to bed on time." I pause for a while thinking of what Naruto could do. The three of them look at each other with worry in their eyes.

Ino was about to say something when I interrupted saying, "Naruto, you could either bring her lunch or take her out to lunch every day you get a chance and Hinata could go with you so Sakura wont get suspicious." Naruto smiles and says happily, "I can do that! I already bring her lunch almost once every week." I sigh and reply, "I'm not just talking about bringing her ramen dobe." "What!? Why not! Ramen is the best food on earth!" was his loud mouth reply; he really is such a dobe. "Not everyone wants to have ramen all the time Naruto, that's only you." I say trying not to loss my patience with him.

"What if she won't listen to us? Or if she catches on? Or even finds out?! Then what'll we do?" Ino asks staring down into her untouched cup of tea. "She… she has a… a point. Sakura… she… she's a bit… stubborn." Hinata stammers, mimicking Ino's concern and position only she glances around from time to time. I just stare at them for a minute not believing they need to be talked into helping their friend, except for Naruto. Had Sakura changed so much that her own friends were too timid to help? I stare at them with a look of confidence that I don't really have hoping that I'm fooling them, and say, "We'll just have to make sure she doesn't find out." only Naruto saw through my fake confidence, but he doesn't say anything. In the old days he would have pointed out that I was lying or unsure about something in a heart beat, but now…… maybe Sakura's not the only who's changed around here. If it's even possible, it seems like the dobes **matured **a little.

The dobe was on bored with my plan the minute I mentioned it the girls however sat there for a while deciding on what to do. Hinata was the first to agree, hen Ino a few minutes later. We decided to wait a couple of days before they start our plan. This may have been my idea but when all was said and done I felt useless. Not something I'm comfortable with feeling.

(Sakura's point of view)

Hmm……Naruto's taking me and Hinata out for lunch and he's letting me chose where we're going, something's not right. "Naruto?" I ask politely. "Hm? What's up Sakura?" he answers in his normal hyper way. I cut my eyes at him and ask, "Ok. What's going on? Your treating us to lunch and we're _not_ going out for ramen, something's not right." Naruto scratches the back of his head and gives me a sheepish grin and replies, "Ichiraku's is closed today, the old man's on vacation. So no ramen for a while." well I wasn't expecting that. I blink a few times and smile before saying, "Hu. I never would've guessed it, that place is never closed." and that launched Naruto into a speech about how sad it was that it was closed and how he was going to miss eating the ramen after he trains. Then Hinata reminds him it's only for a week. That didn't help calm him down so I tuned him out for the rest of lunch.

Later that night I was filing in some papers that weren't due for a few more days when someone knocked on my office door. Hinata stepped in quietly and said, "Sakura, it'll be 9 o'clock soon, you should head home. You're…. Um… ahead a lot on your work and you've stayed late every day this week and…" Hinata trailed off as she looked down at her feet, a habit that she does a lot. Hinata was right though, if I'm not careful I'll run out of work to do. "Ok, your right. I'll go home on time tonight. See you tomorrow." I say as I gather up the papers and start to turn off the lights. By the time I got to bed it was 10 0'clock. I laughed at remembering how a few years ago this would have been a late night for me, now I considered this going to bed early.

"I'm sorry." he says, then I bolt upright in bed covered in a cold sweat, panting. It was that dream again, no it's more like a nightmare. I glance at the clock and it's still too early for me to do any thing. So, I lie back down and try to go back to sleep.

(Sasuke's point of view)

Naruto and Hinata have already started doing their parts to help Sakura. They started yesterday when the guy that owns Ichiraku's left for vacation. It was the dobe's idea to wait till then to take her out to eat, that way he could explain why they weren't going to eat ramen… again. Maybe that dobes not as stupid as he looks……right…… And a pipe in Ino's house busted so she has a real excuse to stay at Sakura's. I continue thinking about our plan as I head out the door to meet the dobe; he talked me into training with him after he eats lunch with Sakura. He said that she was suspicious about why they weren't going to eat ramen so I'm glade that we were prepared.

I met Naruto a few blocks away from the hospital, by the little restaurant he told me about. When he saw me he grinned and waved like an idiot, some how thinking I could miss him in his one of a kind orange clothes and his spiky blonde hair, right, like that's even possible. When I reached him I gave him a glare and mumbled, "Loser." just loud enough for him to hear. "Who you callin a loser!?" he shouts at me as he takes off running, "bet I can beat you to the training field, who'll be the loser then!?!" I give a quick sigh then take off after the dobe, catching up with him in no time. I give him a smirk and say, "Try not to keep me waiting too long." thin rocket past him, I hear the dobe scream, "Your gonna regret that Sasuke!!" from behind me. Within a few seconds he's right on my tail. Several yards away from our destination and we're neck-n-neck. At the last moment I pull ahead a foot or two and beat him. We both crash on the ground catching our breath. I rest my back against a tree and he sprawls out on his back in the dirt and starts laughing. Annoyed I say, "What are you laughing at dobe? You just got beat. I thought you said you could win, looks like your still the loser after all." and that started our training for the day.

We decided to stop as it started to get dark. Our clothes and hair both caked with blood and dirt, we walked to the closest restaurant to eat dinner arguing about who would have one all the way there. I wound up having to pay almost the whole bill myself, Naruto didn't have hardly any money on him, and it was his idea to go out to eat in the first place, dobe.

(Sakura's point of view)

"Pleassseee Sakura!!" Ino whined. I sighed and gave up, she wasn't going to take no for an answer anyway. "Fine, you can stay here till your pipe gets fixed Ino." I answer unenthusiastically and rubbed my temples. "YES!" Ino sang happily as she practically jumped up and down. A pipe busted in Ino's apartment and she didn't want to stay at her parents place and Hinata's was out because she still lives with her dad, so naturally she asked me knowing I have a guest room. Ino starts unpacking as I put fresh towels in the bathroom for her. I hope repairs don't take to long I think to myself as I try to keep the thought of how annoying Ino can get from my mind. But I'm unsuccessful as Ino starts singing who knows what to herself in the shower.

It's been one week and Ino's still living at my place apparently there were complications with the repairs or something. Naruto has been consistently forcing me and Hinata to go out to eat lunch everyday. Hinata has suddenly started to remind me when my shifts over and to go home, also to take a break every once in a while. I bet Lady Tsunade told her to keep me from working to hard, I don't mind though. I've been feeling better this week then I have in some time. Actually sense Sasuke returned. Naruto tells me he hasn't changed much, but he did say that he asks about me from time to time and that there are changes in the way he acts but he couldn't explain it. He said that it's something I would have to see for myself which wasn't going to happen.


	3. Chapter 3 rain and emotions

**YAY! chapter 3 is finally done! i didnt mean for it to take so long but i started writing it and then bout half way through i didnt like it at ALL so i rewrote it :) R&R please! **

**Disclaimer: sadly Naruto is not mine :( **

Chapter 3

Rain and emotions

(Sasuke's point of view)

Yesterday was the last day of my 24/7 guarded period of my probation, so now I have 2 more months of being restricted from missions but at least there wont be any more of those annoying ANBU following me around. When I headed outside I expected to be met with the bright light of the sun but instead found that the sky was full of gray clouds threatening to rain. It's fine though, I like it when it's like this, it suits my mood better.

I take a quick detour though the market before I head to meet Naruto at that same little restaurant. The market place is unusually empty, but everyone thinks it might rain so it's understandable. I walk out of the market after a few minutes, tomato in hand, and head to meet the dobe. I was surprised to find that Naruto wasn't alone when I got there. Kiba was there waiting with him. As I approached, Naruto smiled his big goofy grin and said, "Hey teme, Kiba's gonna be sparing with us today." I just grunted a, "Hn" in reply and nod my head at Kiba in greeting.

Naruto and I wound up having to team up against Kiba and Akamaru, sense Akamaru is like an extra person. Naruto was contending with Akamaru while I dealt with Kiba. Kiba came at me faster then I had expected, but I managed to doge his attacks. I moved in quickly and acted like I was going to take out his legs but at the last moment jumped and landed a kick to his head. My kick knocked him to the ground and made him skid a few feet. As he gets back up I prepare myself for another attack, which comes sooner then I had expected, but it wasn't from Kiba. Akamaru had head butted me from behind, he had seen me kick Kiba and ran past a confused Naruto to attack me. Akamaru's head butt knocked me off balance and before I could regain it Kiba came out of no where and landed a blow right in my stomach, effectively knocking the breath out of me and sends me flying back. Naruto makes a few shadow clones and has them deal with Akamaru while the real Naruto deals with Kiba. Naruto shouts at me "How ya doin, Sasuke?" with a mocking grin on his face. I give him a glare and call him a loser as I get to my feet and just as I do Akamaru comes at me again, having finished off Naruto's shadow clones. I deal with Akamaru for a little while longer. Then the dobe and I switch off opponents again. After that Kiba wasn't able to get another hit on me, but I got plenty on him.

Around noon time Naruto tells us he has to go meet Hinata and Sakura for lunch and he wants to try and get there before them. Kiba said he was going to join Naruto for lunch and I decided to walk there with them sense it was on the way to my house. As we walk my stomach aches and my cheek burns, Akamaru had managed to swipe his paw across my cheek leaving some nasty scratches. As we walk Kiba complains about how he's going to be sore later and have some bad bruises. Naruto complains pretty much about the same things. Wimps. And then they start talking about how hungry they were and about what they were going to eat. Kiba was debating over two dishes, apparently he goes there a lot because he had the menu memorized. "So Sasuke which to you think would be better?" Kiba asks me in an obvious attempt to be nice because I doubt he cares about my opinion. With a smug expression on my face I reply, "Which ever one you feel like, just be careful about the price, last time I ate with Naruto he couldn't pay for his half the bill so I had to pay it. And he's suppose to pay for Sakuras and Hinata's too right?" as I finish I look at Naruto and smirk. "Hey teme that's no fair! I had already gone out to eat with them that day!" Naruto pouts as we get to the restaurant. Kiba laughs at him, looks at the place then laughs even more, "What was it you said about beating them here?" Kiba asks with a crocked smile. Naruto and I both turn in the direction Kiba was looking. "Man, Sakuras gonna be so mad at me for being late!" Naruto whines then rushes into the restaurant. Kiba laughs and heads in after him, but I barely notice, I was too shocked. Sakura was sitting in the window booth with Hinata and when she had glanced at me all that I was able to see in her eyes was… nothing. They were cold and empty, hateful almost, nothing like the emerald eyes I use to know, eyes that had been so full of expression.

What made her change so much? But I already know the answer, don't I? It was me who did this to her, when I left. I didn't think she would ever end up like this; this isn't how she's supposed to be. Maybe she's only this way when I'm around, maybe she's like this all the time, I don't know and now's not the time for me to decide or to confront her so I recompose myself and head home. I decide to take another detour through the market and as I walk past the venders trying to sell me things I don't want, it starts to rain. I get myself another tomato and head home not even bothering to try and protect myself from the rain. As I walk I smile bitterly to myself, thinking back to this morning and what I had said, I had been right. This weather does suit my mood, perfectly.

(Sakura's point of view)

I get up early again and take a long, hot shower. I walk quickly to the hospital to find that it's a slow morning, but that's a good thing. I cheek in at the front desk and head up to my office, greeting the nurses politely as I pass them. Stopping to talk every so often with some of them. I fill in some paper work then head off to do my rounds, most of my patients this month are in the intensive care unit of the hospital, I go by and do daily physicals to see how they're recuperating, give them their medication and then move on.

As I walk down the hall the nearest window catches my eye and I look out at the sky. I see mostly gray rain clouds but I don't mind, we need the rain. I sigh and turn away, then continue to walk down the hall to my first patient of the day.

Seeing all the broken and shattered shinobi was always hard. Many of the ICU patients would never fully recover, some would even have to give up the life of a shinobi, and it was never easy to tell them this. Some patients, however, make full recoveries and go back to their normal life of danger and missions and heartache. I sigh to myself as I stop my mental ramblings on my way back to my office having completed my rounds for the morning. I met up with Hinata around noon and we walked to the restaurant. Naruto had said he'd meet us there today instead of at the hospital like usual. There wasn't much talking during the walk, Hinata would ask the occasional question, like how my morning was, ext. and I would ask her questions of a similar nature. Once we get to the restaurant we're surprised to find that Naruto isn't there waiting for us. Hinata and I go in anyway and ask for a table for three, if Naruto wasn't going to show then he would have told us. He's probably just running late. The waitress seats us at an empty window booth and we ordered ourselves drinks and talked as we waited.

And sure enough fifteen minuets after we had arrived Naruto came walking up with Kiba and … Sasuke? I thought he didn't leave the house very often. They all looked dirty and tired so I assumed that they were training. Sasuke had puffy red scratch marks across one cheek from what must have been caused by Akamaru swiping his paws at Sasuke, but other then that and the thin layer of dirt covering him he looked fine. He had been smirking at Naruto about something when they walked up and Naruto was pouting back at him, like old times. Aaahhh… the old times, I remember that back then I **use **to love that little smirk that Sasuke has a habit of doing. When Kiba joins the conversation he says something that causes both Naruto's and Sasuke's attentions to snap to the window were Hinata and I are. Sasuke's focus was solely on me, he didn't even seem to hear Naruto and Kiba as they left him to come inside, but I don't care. When he looked at me I just glanced at him and looked away. I was starting to feel indifferent about him, I didn't care one way or the other about how he was, which was good. He would be finished with his probation soon and then he'd be put back on active duty with team Kakashi, most likely. If I didn't learn to deal with and get over him and the feelings I use to have for him by then, then it would be hard to work with him and it would jeopardize the mission. So, in a lot of ways my emotionless ness was good, but in some ways it was bad too. Having no emotions isn't a good thing, or so we've told Sai. And as I sat there I watched Sasukeout of the corner of my eye and I couldn't believe what I saw. Sadness and grief mixed with guilt danced across Sasuke's face for an instant and they danced in his eyes for an instant more. Then he recomposed himself and I wasn't sure if I had imagined the emotions there or not. As he walked away Naruto and Kiba joined us, Naruto slid into the seat next to me and Kiba slid in next to Hinata. The boys had washed their hands before sitting down knowing that I'd clobber 'em if they didn't. Neither seemed to pay attention to Sasuke, but I did notice Hinata watching the retreating form of the sol Uchiha with obvious sadness in her pale, expression filled eyes.

He sure wasn't the Sasuke Uchiha I remembered, maybe he had changed after all, but one thing seemed clear to me, even though I haven't spent any time with him sense he returned, he's just a shell of his former self; but that's just a rash assessment and a personal opinion, it might not be true. But, for whatever reason he's different, though it doesn't matter I won't let myself get hurt by him ever again. And as the four of us sat there together talking and laughing, it began to rain.

* * *

**R&R please! i'd luv to hear way ya thought! this is the first time i've writen a story where the point of view switches sooo... any ideas or comments? well then tell me 'em XD**


	4. Chapter 4 Probation ends

**Disclaimer: *sighs* sadly i do not own Naruto**

**R&R**

Chapter 4

Probation ends, Nightmares begin

(Sasuke's point of view)

It's been over two weeks sense I last saw Sakura at that restaurant. The cold, empty look in her eyes haunts me as I walk around my house. I try to distract myself, but I've read most of my books already, I even resorted to working in the garden a few times, having decided to fix it just like my mom had it. I go and train with the dobe almost every other day, unless he has a mission. Kakashi stops by and practices with us occasionally, Tsunade probably sent him to see what my skill level is and how I'm 'dealing'. Every once in a while Naruto will have someone else come and train with us like Lee, Choji, and Kiba, once even Neji and Shikamaru. I don't walk with Naruto to the restaurant anymore now. When I'm training time passes quickly, but when I'm alone it goes by slowly.

Hinata says that Sakura's been going home on time with out being reminded, unless she's doing a surgery, which is good. Ino keeps coming up with new excuses about why she can't go home, like the roof leaks and has holes, the floor creaks, ext. Still, Ino also says that Sakura's been having nightmares a lot lately, but she won't tell her what they're about. But Sakura wakes up screaming a lot, Ino still runs in to make sure everything's ok, you never know if it's actually because of a dream or if she's in danger. She normally has them around midnight or later and she doesn't sleep for very long after them. Naruto told me that she even pays for lunch on occasion and that she's eating, talking, and laughing more lately. She's starting to take care of herself again; maybe she won't need me anymore after all by the time my probations over.

I still wonder if Tsunade will put me back with squad seven or what. Sai's still on the team right now, and that Capitan Yamato goes with them on some missions instead of Kakashi, I guess Tsunade will just switch Sai and me out depending on the mission. I've been getting out more now too, and not just for training. The dobe drags me out for a 'guy's night' sometimes. It seems that everyone's getting use to me again they're not on guard as often around me, but they don't really trust me yet either.

Today is the last day of my probation, so Naruto decided to drag me out to eat ramen with him and Kakashi. According to Naruto's updates he says Sakura looks a lot better now, and from what Ino and Hinata said he's right. I still don't really know why I care so much or why it bothers me like it does; I just can't figure it out. I never would have guessed that ignoring my emotions would put me in a situation like this.

I was just staring at the bowl of ramen in front of me, its not my favorite food but the dobes been forcing me to eat it and today I'm not really in the mood. I'll get something else after we finish here. Kakashi finally show's up as Naruto moved on to his forth bowl. Kakashi took a seat next to Naruto as he gave us some lame excuse about why he was late, same old same old. Some people don't change apparently. Kakashi began talking to Naruto about their last mission and then he suddenly changes topic. "So, Sasuke. Have you talked to the Hokage any about what you're going to do now that your probations over?'' Kakashi asked lazily, but still keeping his eye on me. I don't even glance at him as I reply, ''No, I haven't talked to her." Kakashi sighs before he says, "Well she's going to call you to her office tomorrow to 'discuss' the matter and I was just going to give you a heads up, but sense you don't seem to care to much maybe I wont." This time I sigh then look at him like I'm bored and irritated which I am, and say, "Fine, what is it?" Naruto looks back and forth between us with a question mark on his face; he missed our conversation because he had his head in a bowl of ramen slurping the last of it out. And just like old times he pipes up and says, "Hey! Hey! What's going on?" Kakashi sighs and bows his head in exasperation, but other then that ignores Naruto. He answers my question in a voice that lets you know he's smiling, "Well, I went by the Hokages today and she told me what her decision is, and you may or may not be happy with it. Naruto on the other hand will be thrilled." when he doesn't say any more I start to get irritated. "So are you going to tell me?" I snap at him. Kakashi laughs but then proceeds to talk with me, and Naruto listening intensely.

(Sakura's point of view)

I finish filling out the paperwork for the new patients in the intensive care unit just as some one knocks on my door. I sigh and say, "Come in." just loud enough to be heard. It's no doubt Hinata coming to tell me to go home. But when the person quietly steps into the room I'm shocked to see that it's not her. It's Shizuna. She smiles politely but gets right to business. "My Lady sent me to tell you she's summing you to her office tomorrow morning at 9 o'clock am." As I yawn, I tell Shizuna that I'll be there. She tells me goodnight and then leaves without another word. I turn off all the lights and lock my office door, happy that I'm done for the night. The halls are quiet except for the sounds my shoes make on the floor with each step. That and the sound of my heart make a steady beat to listen to and it's rather relaxing. I tell the nurse at the front desk goodbye as I walk past her towards the front doors.

I take my time walking home. Using the care free alone time I wonder why Lady Tsunade wants to see me in the morning. Then half way home it hits me; today is Sasuke's last day of probation! She'll tell him her decision on how things are going to proceed tomorrow. Instantly I'm sick to my stomach with unpleasant feelings. I rush home now not wanting the extra time to think. I take a fast shower then quickly climb into bed. As I try to keep the thoughts of tomorrow out of my mind, sleep starts to over take me. However, questions like: What will he say when he sees me face to face? What will I say when I see him face to face? Will he care if I show up or not? Is it even possible that I might still love him? Flood my mind, but I shut them down instantly when I realized what that last question could lead to. Finally, sleep comes to me and I'm engulfed in blissful darkness. It doesn't last long though. Soon I have that same nightmare, again.

"I'm sorry." he says. "No, your not." I answer coldly. "I am sorry!" he says again in a weak voice as his eyes plead with me to listen to him. "No, I don't believe you." I say even though it tears at my heart for me to say it. He holds his hands out to me and simply says, "Please…"

I wake up with a scream as I roll off the bed and land hard on my butt. I look at my hands to find that they're shaking. Who was he? I know who he is in my dream, but when I wake up I can't remember him, it's as if my mind shuts him out when I wake up. Ino rushes into the room with a kunai in hand, "Sakura! What's wrong? What happened?" she demands as she looks around. I sigh and tell her, "Relax Ino, everything's fine, I just had a bad dream again and rolled off the bed, it startled me and I screamed." Ino shakes her head at me and tells me to keep the noise down as she leaves.

I stand up shakily and crawl back into bed. The rest of the night I have a dreamless sleep.

I wake up early and slowly drag myself to the bathroom. I splash some cold water in my face to help wake me up a little more. When I look at my reflection in the mirror and groan when I see the dark circles under my eyes. I wash my face quickly and then get dressed. I slowly make my way to the Hokages tower and arrive in her office 15 minutes early. As expected I'm the first to arrive, Naruto and Sasuke will most likely show up together and Kakashi probably already knows what's going to happen so I doubt that he'll even show. After about five minutes of waiting, I walk up to Lady Hokage's desk and ask if I really needed to be here. She sighs and replies, "Yes, Sakura. You do need to be here. My decision will affect all of team Kakashi. You know this." I mumble a, "Yes, my Lady." and go look out the window up at the bright blue sky. Today's weather is the exact opposite of my mood, I think bitterly to myself wishing that we'd get a sudden thunderstorm.

Its five past nine when we hear a sudden knock at the door. Lady Tsunade calls, "Enter." as she sets her pen down and folds her hands in front of her. At her command the door opens to reveal not just Naruto and Sasuke, but Sai, Captain Yamato, and even Kakashi sensei. Naruto instantly starts blaming them being late on Kakashi sensei, and knowing how the man is, no one argues. I was surprise to see that every one was here but then Lady Tsunade's earlier words click _"my decision will affect all of team Kakashi." _when she said that she had been including Sai and Caption Yamato. I hadn't even thought about it affecting them. Well, I guess for everyone's sake I should be calm and respectful to my Lady's decision, even if I might not like it. Lady Tsunade closes her eyes briefly and then clears her throat, catching everyone's attention in doing so. "Well, I think you all have at least some idea of why I called you here today. I've come to a decision concerning Sasuke's future as a shinobi. He will be reinstated as a member of team Kakashi and will start restricted duty tomorrow. His missions will not take him outside of the village for one month, then he may go back to full active duty if I deem him fit." Lady Tsunade pauses and then gives me a pointed look, "My decision is final. You are all dismissed." and with that she turns to look outside with a smug little smirk on her face. I simply just turn and walk out of the room with out saying a word to any one.

**yay! i finally finished the chapter! sorry its kinda short. well today was my first day of school so i wanted to updated this before i got swamped with tons of homework. anyways i hoped you liked it ^-^**

**Please leave me a reveiw, i'd luv to hear anyones thoughts/ideas on this. **


End file.
